


Pineapple Pizza

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: Steve and Danny have the same old argument about pineapple pizza





	Pineapple Pizza

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed, too!” Steve cried out incredulously.

“I can and I just did.” Danny shot back. “You’ll be allowed back in bed when you apologize.” He said, arms crossing over his chest.

Steve glared at Danny. “I’m not apologizing, Danno because you know that I’m right!”

“Oh, you’re right, huh? We’ve had this same argument since the beginning, okay? I’ll say it again, pineapple does not belong on pizza. You know how I know? No? I’ll tell you. Because Gordon fucking Ramsay said so that’s how I know. Now, if we were talking about a fruit pizza, then sure, I’ll happily agree with you. But we are not talking about a fruit pizza, now are we Steven?” Danny ranted.

Steve shook his head. “I don’t care about what Gordon Ramsay says. We are not talking about fruit pizza because that is not even remotely considered a real pizza. It’s a frou-frou food that women eat at garden parties or baby showers. It’s not a man food.” He argued.

Danny glared at Steve. “Well, this man happens to like fruit pizza. I find it very refreshing on a hot day. And it’s something that the kids actually enjoy eating as well.”

Steve sighed, rubbing his hand down his face. “I’m not winning this argument, am I?”

Danny grinned. “No, no you are not.”

“Can I come back to bed now?” Steve asked.

Danny shook his head. “Not until you apologize.”

“I don’t wanna. Danno, I’m tired. I just want to go to bed.” Steve pouted.

“And you can, babe. Once you tell me what I want to hear, then you can come cuddle.” Danny grinned.

“Fine, fine. You win. This time. I’m sorry that I said that pineapple pizza is the best pizza ever. Happy now?” Steve asked. “Can I come to bed?”

Danny hummed in thought, tapping his index finger on his lips. “Not really, but it’ll do. C’mon ya big goof, get in here.”

Steve grinned and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over his as he slid closer to Danny. “I’ll take it. And never banish me from the bed again,” he said while wrapping his arms around Danny.

“This was the exact reason I banished you from the bed in the first place! If I didn’t then you would have wrapped yourself around me like a limpet and would’ve successfully distracted me and I wouldn’t have won this argument.”

Steve sighed and planted a kiss on Danny’s lips. “Shut up and go to sleep, Danno. You can finish gloating in the morning.”

Danny scoffed but turned off his light. “Night, babe.”

“Night, Danno.” Steve murmured, already half asleep.

 

~end~


End file.
